


Whip Me | Roman x Remus

by Lemon_Child



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Whipping, improper aftercare, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Child/pseuds/Lemon_Child
Summary: Based on the lines in Forbidden Fruit (The Dukes Song) when Roman said he'd whip Remus.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Whip Me | Roman x Remus

"Awe Roman, please~? For your favorite brother?" Remus purred, leaning against his counterpart in their shared bedroom, much to Roman's dismay.

"You're not my favorite brother. You're my ONLY brother." Roman huffed, shoving the duke away. "And no. I'm not partaking in THAT with YOU."

"But you said you would!" The dark side whined, wrapping his arms around Roman's waist.

"Yes, as a threat! I didn't think you'd actually want me to do it! Now get off!"

"I'm trying. But you're saying you won't whip me." Remus whined once more, pulling Roman closer. "Please...I'll be a good boy for you..."

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Roman scowled, shoving Remus away, the demented male falling backwards onto the bed.

"Ooo~ taking charge? I like it when you're dominant..." The duke purred, spreading his legs as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Roman sighed, running a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "Okay...if I do this, will you leave me alone? And NEVER tell the others about it..?"

"Deal." Remus said quickly, flipping over onto his stomach, knees on the floor as he bent over the bed. "Whip me hard, Roman...make it sting."

"Just shut up before I change my mind." The prince huffed, summoning a short leather whip, running the item along his hand curiously.

Remus bit his lip, glancing back over his shoulder, nearly drooling when he saw the whip. "Master, may I pull my pants down? I want it bare..." He whimpered.

"You're disgusting.... Go ahead." Roman grumbled, cracking the whip against his hand experimentally.

The duke moaned at the sound, yanking his pants and boxers down quickly, squirming in anticipation. "Whip me...please, Roman, I'm ready."

Roman glanced down at his brother, grimacing at the twitch he felt in his pants. He bit his lip, pulling back the whip before cracking it roughly against The Dukes pale ass, leaving an angry red mark in its wake.

"Roman!" Remus mewled, jumping forward at the impact. "Again...please, master I'll be so good for you, whip me again..."

Roman groaned under his breath, the sight before him becoming increasingly heated. "You're filthy...such a dirty little whore..."

"Y-yeah...I'm so dirty...punish me, master..." Remus moaned, yelping as the whip cracked against his bare ass once again. "Oh fuck~"

The Prince stared down at the duke, assaulting his ass with burning red marks from the harsh whip. He throbbed in his pants at the sight.

"Roman...please...master Roman, I wanna cum from the whip. Please please keep going" Remus mewled and begged, squirming against the bed, smearing his precum against the sheets.

Roman let out a shakey breath, whipping Remus's thighs a few times and even his balls. The dark side becoming a panting, moaning mess.

Finally wanting some relief for himself, Roman paused his assault on his brother, instead undoing his white pants, taking out his throbbing cock. He gave himself a few quick strokes before whipping Remus once more.

Remus whined, glancing over his shoulder with a pitiful gaze. His expression quickly shifting to one much more smug. "Enjoying yourself, master?"

"Shut the hell up before I make you." Roman growled, pumping his cock faster.

"Oh yeah? Wanna stuff my mouth, master? I'll even swallow for you~" Remus teased, yelping as Roman whipped him again.

"You aren't sucking my dick. We agreed to whipping. That's all." Roman huffed.

"Then how about you fuck my used ass, hmm? Pound into my ruined hole...hurt me, master. Use me like a toy." Remus moaned.

Roman considered it for a moment. "Nah, you don't deserve my cock." The prince growled with a smirk.

"Fuck! Master Roman, I'll beg. I'll beg and beg and be such a good little whore. Use me however you want." Remus mewled, arching his back.

"I want you to shut up!" Roman growled, cracking the whip against Remus's ass hard enough it drew a bit of blood.

Remus cried out in ecstasy, panting heavily. "Master..." He whimpered, looking back at Roman. "Can I touch myself..?" He asked softly, finally hitting his sub-space.

Roman blinked. Oh. Oh he liked this version of Remus. "Yeah...touch yourself slut." He muttered.

Remus mewled as he palmed at his cock a few times before stroking himself fully.

Roman watched, doing the same to his own cock, letting out a soft moan. He bit his lip, drawing his free hand back to whip the other male once again.

Remus whined, a shot of precum leaking from his red, needy cock. "I'm close..." He panted. "May I cum master?"

"Yeah. Yeah cum for me, you little whore" Roman growled, fist moving faster up and down his cock as he cracked the whip against Remus's balls.

Remus cried out as he released, panting heavily, his cum painting his fist and the side of the bed.

Roman pumped his cock a few more times before releasing with a low groan. He sighed softly as he changed the whip into a rag, cleaning off his cock and hand before making it disappear. He looked down to his brother as he tucked himself away into his pants. "Remus...? You okay?"

Remus nodded, his breathing finally evened out. "Yeah...'m good...that was great, Ro..." He purred, trying to lift himself off the floor to get into bed properly.

Roman tensed up when he saw how badly Remus's legs wobbled as he struggled to stand. "I really did a number on you, huh..?" He chuckled, helping his brother onto the bed.

Remus nodded, curling up on his bed, yawning softly. "Mhmm. Stings good..." He muttered.

Roman nodded. He knew Remus was still in his sub space but didn't know how to help. "Get some rest, Remus..." He muttered, running a hand through the males hair.

Remus only gave a nod before falling asleep.


End file.
